Data in a solid state storage device decays over time requiring more error correction capability over time. To correct additional errors, enhanced error correction circuitry may be employed. Such error correction circuitry may rely on probability information related to data accessed from the storage device which is not readily available in an accurate format.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for recovering data from a solid state storage device.